


Home (SEVENTEEN AU)

by Life_is_hard



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Confusion, Family Drama, Fun, Heartwarming, Home, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_is_hard/pseuds/Life_is_hard
Summary: Seungcheol has a house. A big, beautiful one for that matter. But the house didn't have his heart in it.   For Seungcheol didn't have a home.Or: Seungcheol sets out to find himself a family and finds them in the most unexpected places
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

A lonely house surrounded by other houses.An empty house full of objects. So silent you can hear if a feather dropped. The house was clean to the point where it looked untouched. As if no one lived in it. 

But in the midst of the lonely house, sat a lonely man.

A man i will introduce to you all as Choi Seungcheol. 

Choi Seungcheol was a nice man, a kind heart, golden soul. Every grandmother knew him as a sweetheart, every child saw him as a brother figure, even the grumpy man down the street gives him a nod when they make eye contact.

Everyone in the neighborhood knew and loved Choi Seungcheol of House no. 17.

Yet Choi Seungcheol was a lonely man. 

He had no parents who only left him when he was 18 leaving him alone with the house and a huge fortune he didn't want 

What he wanted was a family. 

People to be with that made him feel at peace. Few people he could call brothers and sisters. He wanted a bustling place with laughter and jokes. 

He wanted to hear and say choruses of "welcome home!" whenever someone walks in and calls out "I'm home"

And after 7 years of wishing and dreaming Choi Seungcheol decided.

He's gonna find himself a family.

And the next time he calls out I'm home

He'll hear an answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a bad person, I'm just trying to get by

𝐼𝑓 𝑖 𝑐𝑎𝑛 𝑚𝑎𝑘𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑟𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑝𝑜𝑖𝑛𝑡  
𝑡𝑜 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑒𝑛𝑑𝑖𝑛𝑔.  
𝐼 𝑤𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑟𝑡 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑦𝑜𝑢  
𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑓𝑖𝑛𝑖𝑠ℎ 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑚𝑒

Usually, mornings starting with running around finding lost things means the day will turn out pretty bad. 

It's an obvious fact. 

I don't make the rules. 

But for Seungcheol, he enjoyed losing his things and having to find them. Means he'll be late for work. 

What Seungcheol didn't expect was his lost watch to be in the hands of a hooded stranger in the middle of his living room.

Immediately, grabbing a spoon that was conveniently lying around, he pointed it at the stranger.  
"do not move, I've been trained to kill with a spoon"

Perhaps the lie wasn't too obvious. The thief believed him, kneeling down on the spot.  
Cautious, Seungcheol walked closer, still holding the spoon infront of him.

Judging by his build, the thief was obviously a male, he wore trousers so torn it wasn't even punk anymore, along with his low and worn out hood.

He also seemed to be shaking uncontrollably, a death grip on the watch. Seungcheol walked even closer, he put his hands down seeing the male was crying.

"I'm sorry Please don't hand me over to the authorities. I was desperate I swear I'm not a bad person I'm just trying to get by". He begged for forgiveness, voice cracking at certain parts. 

Seungcheol watched him cry for a while, trying to set his mind straight before asking why he decided to steal from him. 

"Because-" 

The male was rudely interrupted by his own stomach who growled so loudly Seungcheol thought he was in a cartoon.  
The man seemed clearly embarrassed about his stomach putting his hand over it. 

"i haven't had a scrap to eat" 

"come on then, let's get some food" 

The boy looked up at Seungcheol, in obvious suprise. 

I mean, wouldn't you be suprised if the person you tried to steal from invited you for food? 

Even with a face full of tears and dirt, Seungcheol noticed the man was young...and perhaps good looking? 

Seungcheol didn't give time for the boy to question his situation, he grabbed his arm and started dragging him towards the kitchen, damn Seungcheol was strong.

He sat the boy down and poured him a bowl of cereal and milk.  
Seems that it was the first time the boy has ever even tasted cereal, he started gulping it down. 

Seungcheol watched him, a smile starting to form before he realized this boy was trying to steal from him and immediately made a serious face. 

"so...why did you try to steal from me?"

The boy looked down, ashamed "I...was hungry"

The boy's voice made Seungcheol's heart crack. "Where's your home?"

"I don't...I don't have a home," the boy was shaking, tears streaming down his face again "Me and my mom and dad grew up on the streets, beggars. Then my parents died because we were just too poor. I...don't even know when I started stealing. Please don't call the police I swear I won't steal again I-"

"want to live with me then?"

It was weird enough Seungcheol had asked the boy to eat here, but now asking him to stay as well?

Who the hell was this guy?

"You don't have a home, and I don't have anyone to share my home with....I think it's a pretty good deal we could make"

"But... But i tried to steal from you!"

"you sweared you weren't a bad guy right? And it seems like you can still save yourself" Seungcheol smiled so sweetly the boy found himself starting to trust him.

"Would you... Would you really let me stay?" his eyes shone more than it ever had.

"Of course, you don't seem like a bad guy at all. We could go shopping tomorrow and get you some new clothes and actual id too! Introduce yourself first, I'm Choi Seungcheol by the way"

*  
If you ask Seungcheol what an irony is, he'd answer with Lee Seokmin. 

A boy even with such a dark life, shone so brightly. Had no reason to smile but still still carried one as if he was the reason the Earth was spinning. 

Seokmin was so precious Seungcheol already felt like they were brothers. 

Days passed by, Seokmin took interest in Seungcheol's wish to make his own family and make his house and actual home.  
He realized if he were to be a family he too, needed to support his newly found brother.

So with his ID -he took so much pride in- in hand he walked off to find himself a job, one more interesting than some boring old accountant. He decided he won't go to college even though Seungcheol was completely fine with admitting him to. 

He didn't want his apparently dyslexic ass to bother Seungcheol even more. 

So he walked around the city he was so familiar off, he knew every alleyway because he slept there, every food stall because he stole from there. But Seokmin was a changed man now, he proudly wore his new jeans that didn't have holes in them and sweaters that didn't smell like trash. He walked into a small Café he has always seen as he passed by. 

"welcome to All night Café! Can I get you anything?" a tall man smiled sweetly adjusting his glasses properly.  
"uhhh can I get a job?" god Seokmin had no idea how these things worked.  
"A job? Well... Wait a minute, Jinwoo hyung! There's a man looking for a job!"

Within minutes another man appeared, face filled with flour as if he's been through war.  
"we have no specific employee positions at the moment," he said disheartening Seokmin a bit "but I've been thinking of having a live singer here so...can you sing?"

Within minutes everyone in the staff room had fallen in love with Seokmin's voice and he was immediately given the job. "we'll set things up for you, how about you come in next wee, I'll contact you" Jinwoo said as Seokmin gave him his number. The boy nodded in excitement thanking them continuously before leaving.

The night was filled with excitement as Seungcheol and Seokmin celebrated his new job. Both of their eyes shining with pride.

Seokmin was happy that Seungcheol was proud of him, and Seungcheol? He was ecstatic.

He finally found his beginning, his start to find a new family. He found someone so precious as Seokmin who needed to be protected.

His journey has finally begun


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anything you ask for, I will do

𝑁𝑜 𝑚𝑎𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑟 ℎ𝑜𝑤 𝑚𝑢𝑐ℎ 𝑦𝑜𝑢 ℎ𝑖𝑑𝑒 𝑖𝑡  
𝑌𝑜𝑢 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑐𝑎𝑛'𝑡 ℎ𝑖𝑑𝑒 𝑖𝑡 𝑓𝑜𝑟𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟  
𝑆𝑜 𝑤𝑒 𝑐𝑎𝑛 𝑠𝑚𝑖𝑙𝑒 𝑡𝑜𝑔𝑒𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟

Next came Yoon Jeonghan.

It happened on a thunderous afternoon if Seungcheol remembered properly,  
he showed up soaked and holding a bleeding arm, interrupting a very normal lunch. 

Seungcheol didn't even bother to ask who the man standing on his doorstep was, he just ordered Seokmin to get the first aid and a towel as he helped the other come inside.  
Without even a single word he cleansed the bleeding wound on his arm and bandaged it up.  
Seokmin too, stood behind Seungcheol watching him with worried eyes. 

Seungcheol let him dry his hair and face before he gently asked him for his name.

Jeonghan answered him, thanking him before getting up to leave, only to be stopped by Seokmin.  
"why don't you have lunch with us before you go?"

Why would you ask a complete stranger to have lunch with you?

Seungcheol's weirdness was rubbing off on Seokmin.

Nonetheless, Jeonghan agreed for he couldn't deny he wasn't hungry.  
In a span of 18 minutes specifically, he had fallen for the very charming Seokmin who was talking passionately about his love for cereal. Jeonghan too opened up a bit more to the very talkative male who continuously asked him questions.

Seungcheol too sat there, with a small smile that went unnoticed by everyone in the room.  
As expected of Seokmin, making the man at ease so quickly.  
Seungcheol wanted to ask why Jeonghan came with a bleeding arm. He wanted to ask wbere a jeonghan came from. He wanted to know whether Jeonghan was in danger. He wanted to ask a lot of questions but he just sat there watching the two interact.

He noticed Jeonghan look out the open window anxiously every few minutes oh so.  
Seokmin too seemed to notice as he suddenly asked Jeonghan if he wanted to go to the living room with him, to which Jeonghan agreed immediately. A bit too hurriedly if you ask me.

As they walked out, Seungcheol walked towards the window and looked out to see a bunch of men he has never seen before walking around.

He closed the curtains.

When he went to the living room he found Jeonghan and Seokmin watching a movie in the living room. Seokmin, who also had grown fond of Jeonghan, sensed danger outside and absolutely refused to let Jeonghan leave, pleading him to stay. And with a bit more of nudging by Seungcheol, Jeonghan finally agreed to stay for the night. 

Jeonghan got along so well with Seokmin. He knew exactly what to talk about and which direction to steer their conversations into. 

What no one realized was Jeonghan never talked about himself.

Finally the night came, Seokmin let Jeonghan borrow his clothes which was a bit big on him but we all love big clothes anyway right? And Seungcheol led him to the guest room that he cleaned up last minute. 

He finally resided to his own room, he lay there on his phone for God knows how long before he got up to find a midnight snack for himself which may or may not help him sleep.

When he went down he saw Jeonghan sitting on the couch by himself.

I know you're all thinking "that's a pretty tasty snack too" stop.

Seungcheol cautiously walked over to Jeonghan who was nervously sitting on the couch holding on to a set of forks he probably took from Seungcheol's kitchen. He kept on fumbling with them and looking over at the door.

"Jeonghan?" Seungcheol whispered quietly, and even that was enough to make Jeonghan throw a fork a him.  
Which he luckily dodged, we don't need a one eyed Seungcheol in our story yet anyway.

"oh- oh Seungcheol I'm so sorry!" Jeonghan exclaimed before remembering there still was someone asleep in the house.  
Seungcheol picked up the fork and gave it back to Jeonghan, he wasn't sure why he just felt like it was the polite thing to do.

He sat next to Jeonghan, awkward silence creeped up to both of them like a third wheel. Jeonghan mostly talked to Seokmin the whole day and Seungcheol usually just sat there listening amd laughing.  
In short, they didn't really talk much. 

Seungcheol coughed awkwardly, "you're probably wondering why I-" 

"I wasn't going to steal anything" Jeonghan said interrupting him. "They know where I am, and I decided to fight them for once, they can't kill me anyway" he muttered the last part 

Seungcheol wanted to ask who but noticed the boy next to him was way too nervous to even answer anything properly.  
"Then may I sit here with you till they come?"  
Jeonghan looked at him suprised before giving him a small smile as permission

It turned out that Jeonghan and Seungcheol were actually the same age which suprised both the boys. And that Jeonghan was an education major who taught at a tuition centre, the only job he enjoyed according to him. He also worked at a small café as a cleaner and helped at a 24-hour grocery store during the nights.

They also learned that Seungcheol enjoyed his coffee very very sweet which made Jeonghan scrunch his nose in disgust. 

Both the boys warmed up to each other quickly and started to enjoy each other's presence immensely. Seungcheol noted that Jeonghan had a very short but precious laugh, and he did enjoy listening to it.  
Jeonghan had almost forgot why he was sitting there in the first place. 

Until someone started banging on the front door. 

Jeonghan in shock and scare dropped all the forks in his hands. "they're here they're here" he muttered terrified as he crouched down trying to gather all the forks.  
Busy trying to calm himself down he didn't notice that Seungcheol has already walked towards the door by himself. 

When he got back up trembling there was no Seungcheol in sight.  
"s....eung....cheol?" he said slowly. 

Once he realized the banging had also stopped he started to fear the worst.  
Especially when he heard shouts. 

"ohhh no this can't be happening" Jeonghan panicked trying to make himself go and open the door to face them. But his legs firmly stuck to the ground, refusing to take even a single step forward. The boy didn't even realize he was crying until he felt a few tears land on his lips.  
His situation only amplified when he heard not a single sound from outside from anymore. 

Suddenly the doorknob turned. 

Jeonghan took a sharp breath, pointing the forks towards the door. 

In came Seungcheol with a black eye. 

Jeonghan's legs came back to life as he dropped all his forks and ran to Seungcheol.  
"I took care of it" Seungcheol said with a warm smile. 

Jeonghan teared up even further as he proceeded to hug the man. Seungcheol gently hugged him back. Jeonghan had to admit, he had never felt more safe anywhere than he has in Seungcheol's arms. 

Seungcheol lead Jeonghan back to the couch. He also grabbed and ice pack from the kitchen before sitting down next to the pale blonde man.  
Without even a word Jeonghan took the pack of ice and gently pressing it over Seungcheol's eye.  
There was a silence, except it was mutual and more comfortable this time.

"why would you do this for me? It was a huge amount" Jeonghan finally asked which had been roaming in his head waiting to be let out.

"You didn't seem like a bad person, I wanted to help you. Plus their knocking would've woken up Seokmin!"

"but you got a bruised eye because of....me"

"that's because they think they're fists can speak!" Seungcheol snorted rolling his eyes before muttering a small 'ow'  
Jeonghan hid a fond smile. 

"why were you in debt Jeonghan?" Seungcheol finally addressed the elephant in the room.  
Jeonghan's eyes dimmed noticeably. 

"it's my parents debt...They ran away to hide and left me to deal with it. Those guys have been on my back since day one, but they've been coming more recently. And they won't let me extend the...due date further. They... They even took over my home and my everything but my ID amd phone because i hid it, and they...finally... Ended up attacking me"

Seungcheol listened to Jeonghan's story, he raged internally about Jeonghan's parents, and those men. Someone like Jeonghan had no right to go through all that. Now that he looked at Jeonghan properly he noticed the boy did look exhausted. He felt like beating himself up for not noticing such an obvious fact.

"I don't have any money at the moment to pay you back with but I'm a working man so give me a few months and-" Seungcheol zoned back in once he heard Jeonghan's current words and stopped him immediately. 

Why in the world would he pay for Jeonghan's debt just for him to be in debt again?

"how about you do something else I ask for instead?" Seungcheol suggested. 

"m-my body!?" Jeonghan said retracting the hand holding the icepack over Seungcheol's eye, thinking if he should make a run for it, but he DID owe Seungcheol... 

"no! No of course not! I was going to ask if you'd like to live here" Seungcheol quickly replied trying to take control of the situation.

"live...here?" the favor was so simple yet Jeonghan was so confused.

"Yeah, Seokmin already adores you and if you'd like I could tell him what happened to you because he'll definitely will ask. And I...guess your company is really nice" Seungcheol said, cheeks tinting red a little as he finished.

Jeonghan also blushed, secretly pleased. Now this seemed more doable. 

"I would love to stay here Seungcheol"

"uh one more thing?" 

"yeah?" 

"this is probably a bit selfish of me, but can you also reduce your jobs? It's just that you seem so exhausted and I'm sure you wouldn't need to work that hard anymore" 

"sure" Jeonghan giggled seeing how nervous Seungcheol was. In the eyes of Jeonghan, he owed his life to Seungcheol anyway. Anything he asks for, Jeonghan will comply. 

"I think I'll give up all three and become an actual teacher" 

"you have the forms and stuff?" 

"I've applied" 

"where's your phone and ID anyway?" 

Just like magic, Jeonghan reached into his hair and pulled out a cracked iphone and ID. Seungcheol didn't even want to know how. 

Instead, Seungcheol gave the boy a gummy smile making the other give him a full and genuine smile as well. 

*

As expected, Seokmin was thrilled to have Jeonghan living with them. 

"Friday evenings are always supposed to be free, because it's known as Freeday Friday, we're all supposed to be together that day, usually Seungcheol brings home a movie and we watch it or we attempt making random foods or...." Seungcheol smiled as he watched Seokmin enthusiastically explain the rules to Jeonghan, and as Jeonghan listened to them intently. 

Seungcheol's smiled grew wider as Jeonghan asked him a question too forcing him to join in on their conversation. 

"Welcome to the family Jeonghan, Welcome home"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed~


End file.
